


然后我们在复活节的餐桌上

by mizouqie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizouqie/pseuds/mizouqie
Summary: “然后我们在餐桌上因为一锅番茄土豆炖牛肉而打得不可开交的故事。”
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), 雪兔组 - Relationship, 露普 - Relationship





	然后我们在复活节的餐桌上

家里很重的那口黑色铸铁锅被端上木桌。在客厅昏黄的色调下像一口黑洞。

基尔伯特坐在桌前一言不发。他今天也没有梳头发，身上穿的是伊万给他的那件衬衣，经年累月的漂洗把柔软的棉布结构扯得很稀疏。

今天吃番茄土豆炖牛肉。伊万说着揭开锅盖，蒸汽凝成水珠，顺着锅盖滴滴答答淌在桌上。木桌上长满密密麻麻的年轮。伊万的额头上布满密密麻麻的汗。

基尔伯特盯着桌子看了好一会，才意识到那些年轮原来是液体蒸发后留下的污渍。锅里冒出的蒸汽流冲向天花板，途中描出一颗灯泡的形状。灯泡是从木质横梁上悬吊下来的，因为电压不稳的缘故，灯芯在神经质地闪跳着。

灯泡嘶嘶啸叫，好像一颗拖着尾翼的流星。基尔伯特这么想着，感觉到自己大脑的神经末端似乎在跟着灯芯一起迸裂。

这口铁锅的直径和高度非常，伊万坐下来后，基尔伯特只能看到他的上半张脸。锅壁也过于厚重了，食物冷却的速度近似倒流。

于是基尔伯特托着下巴，看着雾气彼端的伊万拿着大木勺给自己盛番茄土豆牛肉，末了舀上一大勺酸奶油。汤盘被递过来的时候有汤汁晃了出来，基尔伯特百无聊赖伸出食指把每一滴都涂抹成一横一竖的样式。番茄汤汁比血更加浓稠，颜色比血还要深。

吃饭的时候是两个人近来唯一能够面对面的时候，基尔伯特的感官被迫放大，耳朵里分辨出三种声音。因为屋里湿度和温度升高而嘎吱作响的木质房梁，伊万用手里的铁勺时不时刮蹭到盘底，伊万的咀嚼和吞咽。

基尔伯特突然感觉有点吃不下去。和伊万在一起便没有什么是恰到好处的。他想起之前在电视里看到的西伯利亚民间故事，虽然他只是短短地看了个开头。只是因为那个名字。

对于国王的弟弟，不幸的王子来说，生活没有任何幸福可言。他被赶出了家门，穷困潦倒，连一件像样的衣服也没有。

土豆太大块了，没有味道，也不方便一口吃进去。牛肉没有切成规整的正方体，歪歪扭扭缩成一团。洋葱已经软烂到看不出形状。至于汤，虽然基尔伯特没有喝，但是肯定是咸过头了。他讨厌自己可以根据太多和伊万相处的过往，做出这种正确的判断。这些他一点都不想再想起来。伊万身边的自己，像一场急速下坠的设施故障。

名为伊万的事故在自己身上发生过很多次，基尔伯特也很多次想修好这个事故。他试图收集堆积一些燃料，一些推动力，尝试给自己制造一个逃逸速度。每当时隐时现的火星即将把基尔伯特眼中倒映出的这些可燃的希望成就的时候，风和雪总是会不疾不徐地浇了下来。像一场事故。那是伊万走过来了，他的呼吸里总是带着风和雪。

基尔伯特埋下头，用手指蘸着酸奶油舔进嘴里。只需用舌尖轻轻一碾，酸奶油便会像雪一样柔软地化开。吃到最后的时候，手指浸到了盘底的番茄汤汁，烫得基尔伯特一抖，手一挥把汤盘挥到了地上。他的汤盘本就被他摆的很靠外，边缘贴在他的胸前，像护食一样。伊万在意了这点很久，现下干脆停下手里舀汤的动作，转头看着地上碎掉的汤盘。

你有什么不满可以直说，不用这么愤世嫉俗。

基尔伯特自己也很懵，原想解释我真的不是故意的，我会打扫干净，听到伊万这么说气得直接笑了出来。我说了你会听吗？不管我说什么，变成什么样，你还是只会做你想做的事情。熄灭我会让你很有成就感吗？这种该死的废话就不用说了。

基尔伯特，你从来不愿意跟我好好吃一顿饭。没有对基尔伯特抛出的问题给予答案，伊万慢吞吞站起来，把锅端回厨房。

我知道我死要面子，又喜欢自欺欺人。我们做错了很多，计划像错觉一样落空了，有些东西不可能实现了。落得这样一个不上不下的结果是我活该，我得付出代价。基尔伯特越说越小声，目光也从桌面降到了自己的身上。木质餐桌上有一个潮湿的深色圆形阴影，有被压得微微下沉的趋势。

复活节快到了，不幸的王子向国王祈求。哥哥，唯独我什么都没有。国王身侧围着文武百官，他们一齐向他发难。不幸的王子得到了数不清的皮毛和金子。他们要他在复活节的晨祷前缝制一件大衣，每颗纽扣上都要刻着天堂鸟的样式。

你在说谎，基尔伯特。你没有觉得你活该，我知道。你觉得都是我的错。你觉得我过于偏执，独断。你很不甘心。

你说什么都行，伊万。我们现在像噩梦一样彼此消耗。总要有人做出离开的选择，对不对？

基尔伯特感觉到伊万走到自己身旁，影子阴沉沉地压了过来。

基尔伯特。这是这么多天以来，你跟我说话最多的一次。但你现在是在说，你要背叛我们了？你要背叛我了？

伊万，该死的……

基尔伯特被伊万揪着领子提了起来。椅子连带着倒在地上。基尔伯特几乎是用掐的力度死死握住伊万的手腕。

我知道你早就这么想了。我说我们有很好的未来，但你从来没有信任过我。你对我从来都是敷衍了事，一而再再而三。你真的是一个很虚伪的人。

基尔伯特甚至能闻到伊万额头上的汗滑落下来。他被迫看着伊万近在咫尺的眼睛。他想，论程度，难道自己能比伊万更虚伪吗？他还想，这双紫色的眼睛是这房子里唯一冷色调的事物，似乎能透出西伯利亚的风雪。

他们就这样对视了许久。基尔伯特本想说对不起，但他最终长长叹了口气，被伊万解读成承认的意思。

基尔伯特，你为什么不愿意相信我们可以？

伊万突然松手，基尔伯特一时没站稳，跌坐在地上。他想爬起来，地上全是汤汁和瓷器碎片，爬起来的过程中又滑倒了好几次。衬衣上也浸上了红色的汤汁。

伊万，你只是在利用我。所有人都在往前走，只有我在该死的荒度光阴。只有我一事无成。伊万，你不需要我，你比我更长久……话音落下的瞬间基尔伯特便识破了自己的虚伪。他本来还想说，我不怪你。这是一种无意识的，条件反射般的激怒。

基尔伯特，你为什么总要把我当做敌人？

伊万似乎在背后做了很大的动作，基尔伯特被狠狠摔在桌上。胸口下面的桌板还残留着铁锅的余温，烫出了基尔伯特一身的冷汗。烫到他不得不紧紧闭着眼睛才能不留下眼泪来。

现在的他受不住这样的温度，心脏不能再像年轻的时候那样滚烫。那时候他骄傲张扬，强大而无礼。每天都要穿崭新的军装，梳着一丝不苟的头发。身上的勋章一天比一天多，四面八方的路都通向光明。他是胜利的代名词，就这样走进每一本历史。那时候他牵着谁的手呢？想不起来了。他从来就没有在乎过旁人。

复活节前夜，不幸的王子得到了女巫的帮助。不要忧愁，不要难过。不幸的王子，跟我来吧。他披上了不合身的皮毛大衣，纽扣上的天堂鸟是一句虚假的咒语。明天将会是崭新的一天。王子哭了。

再后来基尔伯特坍塌过许多次，每次重建后都要比之前更破碎。他开始为他的出言不逊付出代价。顺风顺水地活了那么久，他第一次知道，时常要埋葬痛苦才能继续生活下去。他再也没有得偿所愿过。也曾零零散散有过和平的时期，但他所期望的从来就不是这个。他生来就是要当一个征服者。不然情愿死去。

每天好好梳头发，穿整齐军装的理由已经不存在了。基尔伯特有时候会梦到自己久违地好好梳头发，穿上整齐的黑色军装。然后一切失去的东西都哗哗归位，太阳直直地升到他的头顶。他一直攥着这个梦，像小孩子舍不得拆开最后一颗糖的糖纸。

基尔伯特感觉自己的心脏快要被烧出一个洞。他睁开眼睛，余光看到木桌上有什么在闪闪发亮。努力对焦后，发现是自己用汤汁画的几个小小的十字。昏黄电灯下，它们折射闪光的频率与自己的心跳重合。基尔伯特的头很痛。

他其实真的相信过，自己真的相信伊万这件事。想象过去的一切都过去了，相信他们可以一起牵着手走到光明处。但他们为征战抑或是抵抗而挥出的拳头在若干年后狠狠地，丝毫不差地转向了自己。基尔伯特想不出是哪里出了差错，他失去了分析的能力，又或者他从来就没有拥有过。他与自己错位太久了，似乎早在很久以前就被放逐到一片真空中。前一阵他从电视里看到旅行者二号已经飘到了冥王星。

或许伊万说的没错，自己真的是个比他更虚伪的人。自己说不定真的没有相信过。基尔伯特感到一阵眩晕。他已经很久很久没有办法入眠。他总觉得自己的灵魂似乎经常飘出来，站在不远的地方一动不动，看着这一切发生在自己身上。然后腿和心都变得越来越麻木，像断电的风扇。

伊万早已经回到厨房。基尔伯特把自己撑起来，手掌传来绵密的痛感。他低下头，看着自己的手掌。原来是被汤盘的碎片割破了。血液混着番茄汤汁顺着手腕凹凸不平地流了下来。

复活节晨祷的钟声敲响的时候，王子穿着皮毛大衣站在了他哥哥的面前。他的头上戴着荆棘编成的冠冕。国王并没有认出自己的弟弟，只觉得他好看极了。他们贴着脸互吻了三次。王子留下了幸福的眼泪。

伊万，你离不开我对不对。我要是走了，你会不会难过？我一想到你会很难过，我就开心的不得了。毕竟这个世界上，哪有什么能比得到敌人的爱更让人有征服欲呢。你重视我，就像重视可以毁灭一颗星球的陨石。基尔伯特低下头认真地拆出嵌在手掌里的碎片。水声停了下来，但是伊万没有回头。

伊、万、同、志。基尔伯特走上前，侧过脑袋挡住伊万的视线，看到伊万余光里的自己笑得很开心。

伊万正在擦拭自己的刀。听说西伯利亚最凶猛的熊和最英勇的国王都曾死在这把刀下。他听到基尔伯特的话，停下了手里的动作，侧身转向他，表情很郑重地开口。

基尔伯特。

按照复活节的习俗，王子把鸡蛋涂得血一样红，满心欢喜地送给了自己的哥哥。基督复活了，哥哥。国王吃惊地望着自己的弟弟。基督真的复活了，已死的身体从坟墓里走出来了。即使现在要被送上绞刑架，我也不会害怕了。王子身上的大衣不知什么时候不见了。白兔环绕他们拍手，纯金的天堂鸟围着他们盘旋。四周的野地里开出花来。

基尔伯特觉得伊万大概在说什么至死方休之类的话，于是他笑了笑。然后他低下头，牵起伊万握着刀的手，把自己递了过去。

Ende.


End file.
